The Ruined Concert In The Immortal Realm
In a WHOLE other universe, a golden castle awaits a crowd a people, immortals, magical creatures and more. They all sat down in front of a huge stage and cheered as seven figures came out proudly. The first is a huge brown creature with blue eyes and a purple cape, he is King Beast. The second is a man with a mask over his face and silver hair, he is King Kakashi. The third is a brown fox with a blue outfit, blue eyes and a patch over one eye, he is King Amadeus Prower. The four last figures are Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo and Melman the Giraffe. Alex led the way, marching next to the three kings. "We're all looking to this performance, Alexander." Kakashi spoke. "Oh it was no trouble at all, your highnesses." Alex shrugged, "They were hard to train somewhat but we managed just fine." "Can't wait to see, mostly our three favorite students, who are also our sons mind you." Amadeus added. "Yeah, sure. They did very well too, your lords." Marty added sheepishly. As they were out of hearing-range of the three kings, Alex murmured to the others, "Let's hope for our sake they DID make it on time for this concert." The four animals made to the front of the stage as Alex instructed a band to play as Gloria began to announce while three shells came up and they opened to six cloaked figures. "Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you our finest students of the kingdom! First we have…Jack Spicer and Penny!" Then two of the figures jump up and remove the cloak to reveal a red-haired monkey with yellow goggles and black clothes and a monkey tail named Jack, and he held a young brown-haired girl with a pink shirt, blue skirt and she was holding a teddy bear named Penny. "Sonic the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!" The two other figures leapt up and started flying around, amusing the audience. The first is a blue hedgehog with green eyes and white angel wings, he is Sonic. The second is an echidna with purple eyes and giant red dragon wings, he is Knuckles. "And next, Sasuke and Sakura!" The two very last figures leap up and throw star weapons, as the audience clapped. The girl had pink hair, a red dress and green eyes, she is Sakura. The boy had a blue shirt, white pants and black eyes with black hair, he is Sasuke. All six students landed and bowed as Beast, Kakashi and Amadeus smile proudly of their students and an even larger shell appears behind the six as they smile. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, we are the proud six students of Kings Beast, Amadeus Prower and Kakashi!" Sakura announced. "We'll present to you something very special…" Sasuke added. "Something really exciting!" Jack said grinning. "And something that will be heard all over the seven kingdoms." Penny giggled. Sonic and Knuckles flew over to the shell as Sakura, Sasuke, Jack and Penny turned to it and Sonic added, "May we present to you our three famous students of the show tonight…" "…For the ghost fox, angel hedgehog and fox ninja!" Knuckles grinned as he and Sonic opened the shell to reveal… …nothing? The audience, Sasuke, Sakura, Jack, Penny, Sonic, Knuckles, Marty, Gloria and Melman gasped in shock and Alex cringed with a gulp. He, Gloria, Marty and Melman glanced nervously in Beast, Kakashi and Amadeus' direction… none of them looked VERY, VERY, VERY happy…not one bit… "…SHADOW T. HEDGEHOG!" "…MILES 'TAILS' PROWER!" "…NARUTO UZUMAKI!" "Oh man, I am so toast!" Alex panicked while his other friends gave worried looks at each other. Wherever those boys were, they were going to be in so much trouble… Category:Fan Fiction